


Moonlight phantom

by A_person_who_is_bored (orphan_account)



Category: Magic Kaito, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Kaito kid!izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Villain Midoriya Izuku, he's not really a villain though, just a slight heads up, spoilers in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_person_who_is_bored
Summary: Izuku finds out about something shocking, now he has to take up his fathers mantle and go about trying to possibly save the world.Spoilers in tags. (I think)





	1. Shocking news!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hopefully i actually finish this series, but for now, at least have this.
> 
> I use Google docs, and it has a built in spell checker that I use. So that's really the only other type of beta reading I do besides doing it as I type.
> 
> Also, idk what i'm doing with this, I have an ending in mind, but nothing else. And I make up the story as I write. So i idk if there are any plot holes... Hopefully not though.

He wasn't sure what to think. One moment he was laying in his bedroom tracing his dad's portrait, painted into the wall, the next moment he's falling through the wall and into a dark room. It wasn't dark for long though, as right when he got up, light flashed everywhere and eventually dimmed out into a comfortable illumination.

He opened his eyes, and he saw rows upon rows of gadgets and clothes and even a car.

It all belonged to the once notorious thief, kaito kid. The same thief who had disappeared the day his father died in a fire accident with his quirk.

Kaito kid had never shown any use of a quirk, most assumed it had something to do with smarts or how good he was with magic, not real magic, just a magicians magic.

And izuku had adored the thief for it, that he didn't seem to need a quirk to steal world famous gems, to get past numbers upon numbers of police and hero’s.

And he WAS standing in what looked like his workshop, a workshop that was hidden in his house.

He saw a holographic recorder, and curiously went up to it. Right when he reached arms length it turned on, he watched as in the recording, kaito kid seemed to be setting it up so he didn't have to hold it. And then he spoke.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen~” a quick bow and a rose popping out of smoke. “Kaito kid here, if anyone's watching this, well, you found my workshop! And hopefully it's not the police or them who have. I sure do hope it's you, izuku.”

He flinched at the unexpected use of his name, kaito kid knew him? How? He was answered by the mans recording.

“I bet you’re wondering how I know your name, well, it's cause I'm your father silly!” He laughs shortly. “I guess I owe you an explanation, izuku. See, I was blackmailed into doing work for an evil organization, they wanted me to steal a special gem, one said to grant eternal life if you drank its tears under the moonlight, Pandora. I betrayed them, and I looked for the gem to destroy it. I'm assuming I'm dead… Because, this was meant to be a death note—hah! Get the reference? You loved that show. A bit gory for my taste, and to serious, but I liked the magical elements of it.”

Izuku watched as his father, as kaito kid talked about trivial things, devolving into a debate with himself over which anime was the best. And watched as he seemed to catch himself and laugh, “well, izuku, hopefully you don't pick up my habit of muttering. And, I love you.”

The recording clicked off, and left izuku in a slightly darker room, tears falling down his face as disbelief and longing ran through his head.

He knew his father had been a magician, had learned some tricks from him when he had been alive, he even kept learning after he died. But to hear his father had been kaito kid? He was astonished.

And he decided, because obviously his dad hadn't found it, that he’ll find Pandora, and he’ll destroy it. For his father, and for whoever else the organization his dad had been talking about hurt.

He would become the second kaito kid. That was a promise.

Except, he didn't know how. Sure, there was all the stuff, even notes from heist’s, and a folder for the heist his dad was going to do next.

But he didn't really know how to plan his own, what he was supposed to be looking for, his dad’s notes weren't very neat, and he’d had to riffle through them.for a few hours to find the actual planned one. Sure, they at least told him which gems his dad had already tried, so he didn't have to worry about stealing the same one over again.

But he wasn't sure he could pull the heist off, so, he went over the plans, and he tweaked a few things to make it easier. He saw the heist note that his dad had left behind, probably planned to send it out soon, but he’d died before he could.

So, once izuku was done changing the plan, once he was done getting all the things he would need for the heist, he sent the note.

And the news channels went batshit. Every single one talking about the thief who’d seemingly retired a long time ago, come back.

And now his mom was giving him a long look across the table, staring into his eyes. She had to have known his father was kaito kid, and now she probably suspected he was. Which was true.

And then she addressed the elephant in the room with a long suffering sigh. “Izuku, I won't stop you. And I won't bring you in. But if you are going to do this, you need to at least know the full story.”

And so, his mom explained how she and his father had met, how she had once been the phantom lady. She told him everything, and when she was done, she reminded him of something his father used to say. “Izuku, never lose your poker face, if you do, you’ll surely get killed.”

And that was that

 

* * *

 

 

And now he was standing on a roof, sweating and tired. But he was happy, he was proud, because he had done it, he’d gotten the gem, and now he was looking at it, the moon shone brightly through, but no change in color, the same blue gem he’d stolen, not a speck of red.

He sighed and jumped from the roof, cape billowing out into a hang glider. He would return it later, no need to keep it.

That would make him a real thief.

 

* * *

 

His mom greeted him home, and he slumped into his desk chair, now he just had to do his homework. And then sweet, sweet sleep.

Hopefully school tomorrow won't be so bad.


	2. Secrets unveiled...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is tired, and bakugo's lackeys just want to know what the fuck is going on.
> 
> Inko is a good mom.
> 
> Edit: fixed some errors I didn't check to see if they where there... I'm new to using the posting format of ao3. So I stupidly assumed everything would be the exact way I wrote it in Google docs, I was wrong. So sorry if reading this was confusing to you, I fixed it, now it should be readable. (I think only like, fifteen people read it by the time I checked, so... Yeah. Sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two I guess.
> 
> I think most of these will be kinda short, just depends on how I'm feeling each day.
> 
> Updates are probably going to be erratic and unpredictable, even to me.

Of course he was tired the next day, staying up the majority of the night stealing something and then doing homework. Now he was sitting in a hard seat, sore muscles, and a worn mind.

He put his head between his arms to go to sleep during lunch, when he heard his classmates gossiping about him, and it wasn't bad gossip. He smiled as he listened.

“did you see the heist? It was amazing! The guy dyed everyone's hair pink!. And he actually got the gem!” One said.

The other they were talking to nodded their head frantically. “Yeah! I didn't get to see it in person though, just on the news. But kaito kid is my favourite person ever now!”

The irony in that statement made izuku almost snort, he covered it as a cough though. If his classmates only knew! The shock on their faces would be awesome.

He actually went to sleep this time, smiling as his classmates talked about him, albeit indirectly. But they didn't know that.

 

* * *

 

 

His mother helped him plan his next heist: showing him how to pick a target, how to look up all the information needed to do it, how to plan the tricks he would use in the heist and everything else.

He soaked it up, took notes in his new notebook: nighttime. He thought it would be funny, it wasn't incriminating, and explained what he wrote in it. Everyone else would probably assume it was a dream book.

He had returned the gem he’d stolen his first heist the next day, dropping it in the mail box at the police station, disguise in place to make sure no one would recognize him.

It was relieving, being able to put up a front, escaping his life for at least a night. Being free of the ridicule And hate.

* * *

 

Random time skip...

* * *

 

It was their third year of middle school, and izuku didn't know what he wanted to do. He's at the point of being able to plan his own heists, and he’s gone through twelve gems by now.

None of them were Pandora. He sighed and marked down his top wanted highschool as UA, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a hero anymore, not after turning into a internationally wanted criminal.

And wasn't that something? That he's only been kaito kid for a year, and he hasn't been caught.

He’s somewhat grateful for his mom approving of it, he didn't think he could face her if she didn't know.

He marked in a few other high school's just in case, and even put in the general course for UA.

Now to wait for their papers to get taken.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at school, the teacher was listing off which student wanted to go to what school. “Now, bakugou wants to go to UA’s hero course, no other schools or courses are marked.”

The classroom erupted into shock and disbelief, students rattling off how hard it would be to get in, and then katsuki stood on his desk and started to talk down on his classmates, and how much better he was than anyone else.

That is, until the teacher reached izuku and said he wanted to go to UA’s hero course, and general course, then he said the other schools he’d chosens names.

Katsuki didn't take it that well, pushing izuku to the floor and yelling in his face, putting him down and again, talking about himself.

Izuku bowed his head and said, “I, I can at least try…”

Katsuki scowled and kicked the wall next to izuku’s face. “What are you gonna do, deku? Use your stupid party tricks to stop all the villains in awe? You’ll die in the exams.”

Izuku hunched in on himself, and his hands shook as he thought, ‘I have a better chance than a lot of the other people in here, i’ve gotten away from the police twelve times, I think I can get past some stupid exams.’ Out loud he said, “I don't mean to challenge you, kacchan. You gotta believe me.”

Katsuki scoffed and took his foot from the wall, turning to go back to his seat, he tilted his head back and said, “like you have any chance of challenging me, hah! In your dreams.”

Izuku slowly gathered his scattered things and sat back down in his seat.

 

* * *

 

 

As izuku got ready to leave the classroom, katsuki stopped him with a, “hey! I’m not done with you, deku.”

He stopped mid way out of his seat, and sat back down. Taking a better grip on his things—cause katsuki liked to blow them up with his quirk—and swallowing, he made a questioning sound.

Katsuki grabbed one of his notebooks, and held it out for one of his lackeys to read as he bit out another insult to izuku.

The black haired one read out the title with a condescending tone, “nighttime? Is this a dream book or something? What a nerd.” He laughed with the other lackey as izuku felt unbridled horror as katsuki held up the book to read.

He luck fully didn't read it outloud, but as izuku watched katsuki’s eyes flit across the pages, and then drop the book. He became even more nervous than before as he dropped to the ground and took his book.

“Deku… What the hell is that?” Katsuki looked up with widened eyes and a slightly open mouth, all the anger was replaced with shock and disbelief.

Izuku hitched his shoulders to his ears and took a shuddering breath. “Kacchan, do you want to come to my house for dinner? My mom would gladly welcome you in, we’re having iron tonight.”

The lackeys watched in confusion as katsuki slowly nodded and went out the door. They shortly followed after giving izuku a questioning look.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, izuku opened the front door goblet katsuki in. He still looked shocked, but the usual anger was seeping through.

He led katsuki to the dinner table, katsuki sat down and izuku followed shortly. His mom brought the food over and they began to eat in silence.

As inko took the dishes to clean them she let out a short hum, “katsuki, its been awhile. What made you decide to come over again?”

She didn't turn as he answered, “deku asked me to come.”

Inko turned, slight surprise in her eye as she tilted her head in question. Izuku said three things, “he read nighttime.”

Inko gasped, a hand covering her mouth as her eyes widened. “Why did you bring it to school?”

Izuku turned his head down and said quietly, “I forgot it was in my bag… Mom, can you help me explain?”

Inko nodded and sat back down at the table, the dishes can wait. She turned to katsuki, “we’ll answer you questions first, then explain in more detail. So, what's your first question, katsuki?”

He looked between them, and slowly opened his mouth to speak, “is it true? That deku is him, that deku is kaito kid?”

She nodded, and he asked, “why?”

He watched as she looked to izuku, and izuku looked to him, serious expression and no nervousness. “That's going to take awhile to explain, so i’m going to go get some drinks.”

As he moved to get up, his mom stopped him and went to go get the drinks herself.

He sat back down and scratched his neck, “OK then… Um, where to start? Um, first, my dad was kaito kid before me, and there was people after him…” and so, izuku explained everything, just like his mother did for him.

Katsuki had one last question, “do you have a quirk I don't know about?” Izuku smiled and shook his head.

“I'm just as quirkless as the day I was born kacchan.” Katsuki took that in stride and nodded.

“And you still want to be a hero? Even though your a fucking thief?” That was the first time he’s cursed since coming over, seemed katsuki was getting things back together.

Izuku shrugged, “I'm actually not sure, I’ve wanted to become one since we were little kids, and I don't know if I want to give that up yet. But at least I have a backup job in case I don't make it, I’ll become the best magician in the world, though I guess most people already acknowledge that. But I mean as myself, not as kaito kid.”

Katsuki huffed and crossed his arms, glancing at the clock on the stove, he turned back to izuku and sighed. “Well, I'm not gonna tell anyone your fucking secret, so don't worry about that shit. But this doesn't mean you're my equal! You’ll never beat me you fucking thief!”

Izuku smiled as katsuki stormed out of the house, it was dark now, the conversation lasting more than an hour, and his mom had gone off to bed half way through it.

He trudged up to his room and played in his bed, he rolled a coin between his fingers idly as he thought about the days events, and what was in store for tomorrow.

It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

In another part of town, hours earlier, the hero all might handed a villain to the police after catching it looking for a victim to posses.

He sighed as he left the station and headed for home. When he got there, he sat down in a chair and dialed a number, after the first few rings it picked up and a soothing voice answered.

“yes all might? What brings you to call me?” He took a sip of water and said, “well, principal nedzu, I’d like to take your job offer and teach at UA.”

The creature hummed, “when do you want.to start?”

All might immediately answered, “the next entrance exams.”

“Well then, welcome to the teaching life.” All might shuddered, and briefly wondered if he’d made a mistake.

He hung up the phone after saying goodbye and went to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at school, katsuki pretty much ignored him, but his lackeys kept shooting confused glances at him, and then turned back to stare at katsuki in confusion.

And since katsuki was ignoring him, everyone else took that as a queue to do the same, sans the two lackeys.

Izuku made sure not to bring nighttime to school again, so that the lackeys wouldn't be able to read it, or anyone else for that matter. He’d put it in a locked drawer in his desk.

During break, his classmates talked about his alter ego again, but this time katsuki was quietly listening in on their conversations. He shot a look at izuku when he let a small smile grace his lips, and glared when he saw it. Izuku stopped and hunched his shoulders.

The lackeys watched in even more confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Nervousness for the win...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck summaries, I've accidentally pushed back while trying to add this chapter to many Times...
> 
> Izuku meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Keeping the length of chapters relatively the same... Hopefully.
> 
> Edit in may occurs for mild mistakes. (The grammar here is intentional.)
> 
> Also, I'm not sure about shipssssssssssssssssss fuck those. If one comes along it will, but I ain't forcing myself to write one.
> 
> (Heads up for if I do though, I don't care about gay ships... So if you do... Eh? If it does end up that way. I'll warn you so you can stop reading.
> 
> (And if anything, I'm not going to do either todoroki Or katsuki with izuku. Any relationship with the two of them is strictly friendship/rivalry/whatever else.)

Before izuku could even make his way half across the street, katsuki came storming up to him screaming, “deku! The shit is this!?” Holding up a newspaper clipping of his latest heist note.

 

He shrugged, and held his hand out for the paper, “it’s a heist note. Though I'm not really happy with this one, it kind of sucks compared to my recent ones.”

 

Katsuki ignored izuku and lifted the paper to his face. Reading the heist note with concentration. “The hell does this shit even mean? ‘ _ In the darkness of night, I shall strike. The clock turns right, in the dead of night.’  _ This sounds like some emo bullshit poem.”

 

Izuku sighed and put his hand down, they started to walk and izuku explained as they did, “well, I couldn't really think of something better…”

 

Katsuki gave him a look that said:  _ tell me what the riddle means or i’ll castrate you with an explosion.  _ iz uku got the message and quickly explained.

 

“uh, well the dead of night means midnight, so I’m going to do the heist at 12:00, the clock thing is the location, a clocktower with a gem in it. The strike thing is pretty much me just saying ‘ _ hey, I'm gonna steal this.’  _ And the darkness thing is because I'm going to turn off all the lights.”

 

He’d been getting more bold around katsuki, talking without stuttering to much and ignoring him sometimes. Katsuki just went along because he didn't want a repeat of the time he startled izuku into dying his hair green, it didn't go with his eyes at all and made him look like a Christmas tree.

 

“And the police are supposed to be able to get that from this piece of shit?” He held the paper up and exploded it, wiping the ashes on his pants, katsuki put his hand in his pockets and slouched more.

 

“Well, yeah. This one is actually easy, they know I only steal gems, and that there is a clock tower with a gem. So it isn't really all that hard. The only thing I think they wouldn't know what means in the first part. But that can just be thought of as a way to make it sound good.” He rattled off, adjusting his bag.

 

* * *

  
  


It was almost time for the entrance exams, and izuku was training like crazy to perfect a move that would help.him fight, and look cool at the same time.

 

He decided after a while to just go with his magic as a way to fight, it’s not really likely people would put two and two together and peg him as kid.

 

Katsuki had started to go off on his own to train at the old beach covered in trash, the heaps covered him up so people couldn't see what he was doing.

 

Izuku got help from his mom to work on more magic tricks and make more gadgets that could be used as his own and not as kid. Cause using kids gadgets would tell the whole world ‘ _ hey, look at me! I'm kaito kid!’  _  Yeah, not a very good idea.

 

So far they’d made: a gun that shot tied together scarves, a holster that could be put in his clothes for easy grabbing while still hidden, some small metal claws for his doves, shoes that could be turned into rollerblades by clicking his heels together, and a small megaphone disguised as an inhaler.

 

They’d made sure to do the paperwork for him to be able to use the items in the exams. And the doves.

  
  


It was exam day, and izuku was nervous. He’d been checking his bag and clothes to see if he had everything he would need, it felt like his first heist again, compulsively patting himself down, feeling for his gadgets.

 

They were all there, but he’d forgotten to pack tissues. He needed those, so he headed into his room to grab them.

 

On his way out, his mom stopped him to say, “you do your best! You're really cool right now izuku, treat it as a heist, but without the kid persona.” He nodded and went off.

 

Outside, he met up with katsuki and they walked to the train station together. sitting down, izuku once again checked his bag to see if he’d gotten everything, keeping his hands busy with flipping a coin around in them.

 

“Don't be so fucking nervous, deku, your distracting me.” The almost encouragement made izuku feel reassured. So he stopped looking through his bag and sat still, except for the coin, going through the same motions over and over again.

 

Katsuki scoffed and stared out the window.

 

Izuku smiled.

 

* * *

  
  


UA was huge, the giant H shaped building towering over izuku and katsuki as they walked past the open gates to head toward the doors.

 

As izuku walked and tripped on his shoelace and headed sight towards the ground face first. Except, it didn't hit. He looked up confused, to see a brown haired girl sweating worriedly, she pulled him into a standing position and put all her fingers together, a soft “release” escaping her lips.

 

He blushed, embarrassed to have someone see him trip. Katsuki snorted, “stupid, all that checking around and you forget to tie your shoelace. I'm going ahead.” And with that. He walked to the doors.

 

The brown haired girl fidgeted at katsuki’s demeanor, and bowed a little at izuku, “sorry about going crazy on you with my quirk, but I thought you wouldn't mind. Falling is supposed to be bad luck!”

 

Izuku smiled at her and nodded his thanks, “thank you, I don't mind it. I'm midoriya izuku by the way, nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh! I'm uraraka ochako! Nice to meet you to. Man I'm really nervous about the exams…” she trailed off.

 

“Ah! We should probably get going or we’ll be late! Come on!” izuku said in a hurry, it really was going to start soon.

 

She nodded and they rushed into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate life. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Discord server... https://discord.gg/XGtJEQx


	4. A worn out day turns to a happy thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER?)
> 
> Izuku probably has a phobia of robots falling on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer to write cause of me being lazy... And I got stuck a couple times... And I had to go to sleep.
> 
> Yeah...

The premise of the exams was a fun idea to izuku, but once you actually get down to it, it’s utter living  _ hell _ .

 

Humans are different than  _ robot's,  _ humans get mad or disgruntled when you prank them, robot go on as they were before, they still attack.you with the same level headedness and calm, humans get frustrated and mess up.

 

So izuku’s normal fighting won’t really do here, he’d have to come up with a different plan than just pranking people until they relent.

 

He’d have to get creative.

 

* * *

  
  


As izuku waited for the exam gates to open, he saw the girl he'd met earlier, uraraka was seemingly trying to calm herself down. He started to walk toward her but was stopped by the blue haired boy who’d got on him for muttering in the auditorium.

 

He grabbed Izuku's shoulder and got in his face with a stern expression, “I do hope you.aren't going to try and mess with that girl.” The way he said it was an accusation.

 

“No, I was going to wish—” the blue haired boy cut him off with, “are you just here to make trouble? That will not be tolerated in UA! I and many others came here—”

 

**“Aand start!!!... What? You think there’s a countdown for** **_real_ ** **heroes? No! So get out there and smash those robots!!”** Present mic to the rescue it seems.

 

Izuku turned and ran with the others as they made their way into the examination area. A one pointer immediately came down on him with a fist, izuku pulled out his scarf gun and shot at the robot, it wrapped around it’s leg and tripped it, izuku signaled his doves and they rained down to slash at its circuits with the metal claws he and his mother made, effectively stopping the robot.

 

Now he just had to repeat that over and over again, he pushed a button on his gun and the scarves were pulled back into it like a ruler.

 

* * *

 

Izuku heard a small grunt as he fumbled to run away from the zero pointer, it was way to big for him to do the gun dove trick, so he’d started to run away. But, like the universe hates him, he just  _ had  _ to hear the grunt and run back  _ towards _ the robot to help save… some random person—scratch that, to save uraraka.

 

He saw pulled his gun out of it’s hidden holster and fired at the robots arms, its legs were like a tanks wheels, so tripping this one wouldn't work the normal way. Instead he shot the scarves at its arms and pulled to make it unstable.

 

It works, for the most part. He signaled all of his doves to start attacking, a hoard of them flying out of nooks and crannies to obliterate the machine.

 

By the time they flew away, the robots face was utterly destroyed, and the cords that controlled it broken. Izuku pulled back his scarves and wrapped them around the rock on uraraka foot, he called his birds down again to help pull it off.

 

He wrapped an arm around uraraka to help her get to a safe place, but he heard the creaking of metal and looked up to see the zero pointer tilting towards them, he started to run with uraraka in his arms and he  _ threw  _ her.

 

The robot fell on his legs and right arm.

 

Pain immediately bloomed in the appendages, purple starting to swell across the flesh as he let out a pained groan.

 

Uraraka was passed out in front of him, unharmed except for the foot that was caught under the rock.

 

“That’s recovery girl, she's the reason UA can have exams this dangerous.” A blond sparkly teen remarked, he pointed at  an old woman as she hobbled down the road toward the two injured students, handing out can't as she went.

 

When she got to them, she let out an irritated “tch” she kissed both of them on the forehead and shoved a candy in their pockets with a sigh. “Kids these days, don't know how to not get in trouble.”

 

* * *

  
  


When izuku next woke up, he was in muted pain, he looked down and saw casts on his legs and arm. He groaned as he thought about the exam, he'd only gotten around thirty five if he'd counted right.

 

His mom came into his room with puffy eyes and a tissue to her nose, she went to his bedside and sat down, worry ingrained I'm her features.

 

“Izuku, I know you can take care of yourself, and I know that this was an accident. But… For yours and my sake, Please be more careful. I love you, and I don't want to see you this hurt again. So, just. Be careful as you grow up.” Inko kissed her son on the temple and sat back up.

 

Izuku weakly smiled, “I love you to mom. And I’ll be more careful.” He leaned up and hugged her.

 

* * *

  
  


Over the week it took for the letter from UA to arrive, izuku focused on healing and doing magic tricks with his left hand, he had started to neglect it and was now trying to amend that.

 

He was about to do the card disappearing trick, when his mom scooted into the room and a letter was suddenly in his hands after an explosion of purple smoke.

 

“Izuku! The letter’s here, I'll give you some privacy.” And with that, inko left to go do things in the kitchen, ‘probably to make dinner’ he thought as he neatly opened the letter.

 

He pulled out a small device with a play button on the bottom. He set it down a pressed the device against his desk to turn it on. Immediately a hologram shot out with all mights face in the camera.

 

He tapped the mic and said, “hello, hello, is this thing on?... Oh! OK.” He stepped back and put his arms to his sides. “Young midoriya! I am here! To tell you your results of the exam!”

 

Izuku held his breath as all might explained how there are  _ rescue points  _ and that he’d gotten  _ 43  _ hero points, he’d also been right with how much attack points he had, so it rounded up to  _ 78 _ points in total.

  
He ran out to hug his mom again, crying his heart out because  _ he actually got in. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this stupidness!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> And hopefully this isn't moving to fast...


End file.
